Stuck Inside These Four Walls
by RingosGarden
Summary: Hermione gives George an unlikely proposition after an accident forces them to be trapped alone.
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, that's not going to work."

She quickly spins around on her heel, turning to glare down at where George was sitting on a couch against the wall. He had been watching as she pounded her fist against the thick oak door, sitting in silence. They had been locked in the room together, going on a half hour now. There were no windows and only one door, which was lacking a handle on the inside.

"And what do _you_ suggest?"

He shrugs and runs his hands through his hair. "There's nothing we can do until someone opens the door. Sirius told me that his parents used this room for punishment. It's sound-proofed."

"Why don't you have your wand on you?" She asks in frustration, pacing back and forth.

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Why don't _you_?"

She stops pacing to glare at him. "This is all your fault."

"So you've said," George replies with an aggravated sigh. "What more do you want from me other than an apology? I am sorry that I tripped over the rug and made the door shut, but I wouldn't have tried to rush out of here had you not yelled at me."

"Well I told you to leave me alone."

George stands up and walks over to her. "You looked upset…I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Hermione laughs. "And what do you care?"

George looks hurt for a moment, and Hermione notices, looking at him in confusion. "Hermione- I've known you five years now. I _do_ care about you."

She doesn't reply and walks around him to sit on the couch, finally giving herself a chance to take in her surroundings. The room was pretty bare. There was a couch against one wall and a bed against the opposite wall. The other two walls had a variety of different books that Hermione had been pretending to look through when George had walked into the room, noticing the fact that she had been crying.

George hadn't moved from where she had left him, running his hands through his hair in a subconscious nervous habit, attempting to come up with something…anything…to say to Hermione as it would be a good while before anyone in the Order came to look for them.

It had been almost a year since George realized that he saw his little brother's best friend as more than just 'his little brother's best friend,' but the only people to be aware of this were Fred and, embarrassingly enough, Ginny. She had walked into the common room when Fred was making fun of him for it. Needless to say, she was sworn to secrecy. He had enough problems just trying to get Hermione to like him as a person, let alone as anything more.

"I'm sorry."

George jumps at her voice, turning around to face her. Much to his displeasure, she was crying again. This time, however, he didn't waste time with talking and quickly walked over to her, sitting down beside her on the couch and pulling her into a hug.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?"

She sniffles into his chest and begins to tell George how afraid she is about Voldemort coming back into power and having to watch how it affects Harry and the other people that she is close to.

George pulls her away from him when she begins to calm down and places a kiss on her forehead before wiping the tears away from her face.

"We're all scared, Hermione," George says softly, looking her in the eyes intently. "My parents and Bill and Charlie are all in the Order…I almost lost Ginny in her second year; Ron in his first…this is hard on everyone."

"I don't want to be serious all the time anymore."

George smiles. "Well maybe I can help you with that."

She uses her sleeve to dry her eyes and looks down at her lap in embarrassment at having been crying in George's arms. "Why would you do that?"

He shrugs at her and looks up at the ceiling, breathing in deeply. "I already told you," he replies. "I've grown to care about you."

"I want a boyfriend," Hermione states suddenly, causing George to wrench his neck in turning to face her. To his surprise, she's looking intently at him rather than hiding her face.

"What are you saying?" George asks slowly.

Hermione leans forward, placing a kiss on George's lips, her face growing red when he jumps up from the couch beginning to pace in front of her.

Hermione watches as George paces back and forth, throwing quick glances at her muttering to himself.

"Am I that repulsive?"

George stops walking. "No," he exclaims.

"Then why won't you kiss me?" Hermione quickly asks. "I mean…I'm a girl and you're a guy and we're both single, so what's the problem? I'm not even asking for something serious…I'd just like some fun."

"You don't like me," George states softly.

"I like you fine as a friend," she replies. "Couldn't we just pretend then?"

He stares at her in shock. "You want to _pretend_ to be dating?"

Hermione shrugs at him. "I don't see why not. Until something else comes along we can at least have the fun of being in a relationship without having to resort to being 'shag-buddies'."

George couldn't believe what he was hearing from her.

"You said that you could help me not be serious all of the time," she reasons.

"I meant…" George pauses. "Well I'm not sure what exactly I meant, but why use me as a fake boyfriend? Why not get a real one?"

She shrugs. "It would be more fun if I didn't have to worry about anything getting serious."

"So you want to use me?"

Hermione smirks. "It's not like you wouldn't be getting anything out of it in return…couldn't you at least try it out for a little while. If it isn't working we could even stage some fight for a break up."

George glares at her and continues with his pacing; not believing that the girl he has a crush on is asking him to pretend to be her boyfriend. Arguing with himself over the fact that he has true feelings for her and she just wants someone to fool around with.

"Why me?" He finally asks her, walking over to the end of the bed, sitting down to face her.

"You know how to have fun," she says standing up and walking towards him slowly. "You've had experience with girls, you're attractive, and I can trust you to not mess up our friendship."

George looks at Hermione nervously as she approaches him, pushing him onto his back.

"What are you doing?" George asks quickly as Hermione slowly climbs onto the bed, a knee on either side of his body.

"Persuading you," she says with a smile as she sits herself down on his waist where his hardness is already apparent.

George gasps as she grinds herself against his erection. "I don't feel right about this," he states, closing his eyes as she continues to grind against him.

"Shh," she replies, leaning down to place a finger over his lips. "Just pretend that I'm your girlfriend."

He nods, not trusting himself to speak as she brings her lips down to meet his own. At first, he doesn't react, but as she brings her tongue to his bottom lip he can no longer help himself, and gladly opens his mouth to allow her entrance.

After a few moments pf very deep kissing, George feels her hand slowly making its way down his chest and to the front of is pants. He quickly intakes his breath when she rests her hand on top of his growing erection, beginning to massage it through his pants. He can't help the moan that escapes his lips and quickly flips her over so he's now the one in control.

"I knew you'd come around," Hermione states with a flushed grin.

George's only response is clashing his mouth back against her's. He maneuvers himself so that he's in between her legs and Hermione gasps as he presses his hardness against her inner thigh. He pulls his lips away from hers and moves to her neck, loving the moans she makes when he begins to suck against her pale skin.

She pulls his mouth back to his own and he moves his hand to her waist, slowly trailing it under her shirt and pausing at her bra. With only slight deliberation, he pushes her bra up to expose her breast and firmly grasps her left breast running his thumb over her nipple.

At her moans, he can hardly help himself when he begins to grind his harness into her. Moving to straddle her right leg, he removes his hand from her breast and trials it downwards past her stomach. He can feel her hold her breath as he brings his hand to the front of her pants, pushing down against her clit.

"Oh George," she moans in almost a whisper and he continues to rub his fingers against her through her pants. George smiles as she closes her eyes, her breathing speeding up. He moves his hand faster and within seconds, Hermione arches her back, calling out George's name in ecstasy as she grips his shirt tightly.

George watches as her breathing slows down and makes to get off her.

"No you don't," she states, pulling him back down on the bed and straddling him once more. "Now it's your turn."

"You really don't hav-" Hermione cuts George off from protesting anymore by grasping his erection through his pants, sitting on his thighs just beneath it. Any other complaints he had were cut off by his moan. She slowly begins to rub her hand against his hard shaft, speeding up slightly as his breathing begins to quicken. As he begins moaning, Hermione presses down harder and faster and he comes within moments, biting down on his lower lip as to not cry out.

Pleased with her work, Hermione bends down once more, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before moving to his earlobe. Just as she reaches his neck, George quickly sits up.

Hermione looks at him in confusion before looking towards the now opened door where Remus, Fred and Ginny were standing, looking at George and Hermione in amazement.

"I take it you two got locked in?" Remus asks with a raised eyebrow.

George can only nod as Hermione states, "yes sir," in a hardly embarrassed manner as she gets off the bed and walks towards the door. "Thank you."

George watches as she walks out of the room in utter confusion before jumping up and rushing after her, ignoring the three people standing in his way.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	2. Chapter 2

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

George finds her in the library and pushes her up against a bookshelf. To his anger, she smiles innocently at him.

"What?" She asks.

"If we're going to pretend to be dating," he starts. "We need to make some sort of an arrangement."

"I agree," she states, bringing her hands to the back of his head, running them through his hair. "I mean, unless we want people to know that we're just going to be snogging, we need to start acting like we're dating."

"Right," George says quickly as footsteps begin to approach, trying to pull away from her.

"I don't think so," she says with a smile. "Here's our chance."

George barely had time to react before Hermione's lips were on his own. Instead of trying to pull away, he held her closer to him until she pulled away, pretending to look embarrassed.

He turned around to see both Harry and Ron staring at them in shock. Hermione looks down at the floor and quickly makes her way out of the room, leaving George alone with Harry and Ron. If George had hoped for the same exit, he was greatly mistaken.

"What the bloody hell were you doing?" Ron asks in anger, walking towards where George was now leaning up against the bookshelf he had previously pushed Hermione against.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," George replies shortly.

Ron is cut off from any further comment as Mrs. Weasley walks into the room telling them that dinner was ready. George waits for Harry and Ron to leave before following them out of the room and taking a seat at the kitchen table across form Hermione, in between Fred and Sirius.

As Hermione smiles at him as he sits, Fred leans in from next to him.

"What's up between you and Hermione?" he asks quietly.

George shakes his head and looks to where Ron was glaring at him from the end of the table. "Later," he replies, noticing Sirius tilt his head to the side a slight bit in trying to hear their conversation.

Fred doesn't press matters more and reaches for the potatoes in the bowl in front of him.

"Are you feeling all right, Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley asks after Ron pushes his food away from him.

"Fine," he replies, standing up. "I'm just not too hungry," he states, walking out of the kitchen.

George and Hermione exchange a quick glance before Mrs. Weasley speaks again. "Well I wonder what's gotten into him?"

"It probably has something to do with George and Hermione dating," Ginny mutters into her plate, loud enough for the entire table to hear. As Hermione looks down at her plate, George cringes, attempting to avoid his mother's eyes.

Mrs. Weasley stares at her daughter for a moment before looking at George. "You and Hermione are a couple?" she asks in surprise.

George looks at Hermione who was doing a good job in ignoring him before turning to his mother. "Yeah," he replies awkwardly.

She looks at him curiously before smiling. "Well Ronald will just have to get over it."

George smiles down the table at his mother and turns back to his food, ignoring looks that he was getting from others around the table, especially from Fred.

When he was done eating, George gestured for Fred to follow him and led him up the stairs to the room that they were sharing while at Grimmauld Place.

"So you two are really dating?" Fred asks when George closes the door and sits down on his bed.

"No," George replies quickly.

Fred frowns at his twin. "What do you mean?"

"She's just looking for someone to relieve her sexual tension."

"I take it you haven't told her that you have feelings for her?"

George shakes his head. "For the moment, this is better than nothing. Maybe it can turn into real relationship…for now…" He shrugs.

"That's certainly pathetic," Fred says with a slight smile.

"Piss off," George says with a glare, throwing himself back on the bed. "How would you like to be _pretending_ to date the girl that you wish to be _really_ dating?"

"Depends," Fred says, walking over to George's bed. "How are her bedside manners?"

George looks up to where his brother was sitting on the edge of his bed, a large smirk on his face.

"_Unbelievable." _George states, running his hands through his hair.

"Details!" Fred says excitedly, smacking George on the shoulder. Being twins there was hardly anything that the two didn't share with each other. When it had to do with girls, the two of them were thirteen all over again, not the seventeen year olds that they actually were.

George pushes himself up onto his elbows and smiles back at Fred. "She mounted me, man…I was sitting on the edge of the bed, she pushed me backwards and she _mounted_ me."

"_Granger?"_ Fred asks incredulously. "I didn't think the bookworm had it in her."

"Sure shocked the hell out of me," George states, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and sitting up.

"So you're just going to go with it?" Fred asks.

"Why not?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've always had tense issues.**

**Here's chapter three,**

**Sorry;**

**No smut.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"We're going to get caught, George."

George smirks from inside the pantry where he and Hermione currently were.

"Hey," he states. "You wanted this."

George had decided that if he and Hermione were going to pretend to be dating, he might as well have some fun with it, so he had taken Hermione away form the Order's Christmas Eve party and led her into the kitchen pantry. Having had a few snuck drinks certainly helped matters.

"Yeah," Hermione replies between kisses. "I wanted people to think we were dating so they wouldn't question us snogging. I didn't want people to walk in on us doing so."

"Shut up," George states, putting his hand in her hair bringing his lips to meet hers. As Hermione brings her hand to George's back and brings it under his shirt, the pantry door opens and they both jump away from each other, meeting the eyes of a very amused looking Potions professor.

"Professor," George states simply.

"I certainly could have lived without seeing that," Snape says with a smirk.

Hermione mutters to herself before rushing out of the pantry, clearly embarrassed at Snape having seen the both of them.

"So what can I do for you, old man?"

Snape glares down at his student and reaches behind him for a bottle of Fire Whiskey. "Just because I can stand you more than my other students, doesn't mean you should be friendly with me."

George shrugs as Snape pours two glasses of Whiskey, handing one to him. "I'm technically an adult."

"Do you think that I would be drinking with a minor?" Snape asks, holding his glass up before downing it.

"Probably…What are you doing here anyway?" George asks. "I'd have thought that you'd have skived off by now."

"Don't think I haven't tried," Snape says, sitting down at the kitchen table. By the way he was cordially talking, George suspected that this was not his first drink of the night. "I'm here on Dumbledore's orders alone."

"Really?" George asks sarcastically, taking the seat across from him. "I thought you were here because you're a people person."

"You know me so incredibly well," Snape replies, pouring more whiskey into his glass, grimacing as he empties it.

"I think I should cut you off," George says frowning at his professor from across the table, taking the bottle from him and pouring himself another glass.

Snape watches as George quickly finishes his second glass and pours a third. "I suggest you not try to keep up with me," Snape says with a raised eyebrow. "And what do you care about my alcohol consumption?"

"I respect you," George states, beginning to feel the effect form earlier snuck alcohol on top of what he was currently drinking. "I wouldn't want you to be pissheaded in front of people who you might later regret."

"I'll worry about myself," Snape replies, taking the bottle away from George and pouring yet another drink. "I've built up a brilliant resilience to alcohol. And you're too young to be drinking so much."

"Bollocks," George states, earning an elusive laugh from his Potion's professor.

The kitchen door opens and Remus walks through whistling to himself. Glancing at George and Snape, he frowns. "How much have you two had to drink?"

"Not nearly enough," George says with a smirk, downing his fourth glass.

"I hardly think that your mother would approve," Remus states, looking disapprovingly at Snape.

"And I hardly think that he cares," Snape replies.

"You shouldn't be encouraging him."

"I don't need encouragement," George says, holding a glass out towards Remus. "I was doing fine on my own and with Sirius' help before Severus here."

"Severus?" Remus asks, taking the glass from him and taking a small sip.

From across the table, Snape shrugs, decently drunk and not caring the George had called him by his first name.

"I hadn't realized that you two were close."

"He's one of my best students," Snape says, his elbow slipping form where it had been resting on the table. "And with seven years of detentions I'd say we've spent a decent amount of time together. I like the kid."

"You're going to regret saying that it the morning," George says with a smile.

"I regret it now."

Remus laughs at the both of them and places his half-empty glass down on the table before leaving the room.

"I should leave," Snape says suddenly, attempting to stand on his own and falling back on the bench.

"You're not fit to disapparate."

"Bollocks, you're right."

"I can help guide you," George offers.

Snape frowns at him, not wanting to need a student's help to get home. "However embarrassing, I'd rather your help than staying here."

George nods and stands up, needing to balance himself on the table. "Come on then, it's near midnight."

Snape stands and quickly grasps onto George's arm. The both of them walk slowly through the hallway, not attracting the attention of the rest of the household as they walk past the living room door. Making their way quietly past the portrait of Sirius' mother and out onto the doorstep, Snape apparates to his house with the help of George.

"Wow," George states as Snape let him into his house, leading him into a large living room.

He gestures George onto a couch and sits in a large red armchair, taking a bottle and two glasses form the table to his left and handing George yet another drink. He gives it a quick look before finishing the glass.

"I take it you don't have too many people over?" George asks, looking around the room, which was covered in books.

"I hate people," Snape states shortly.

"So why am I here?" George asks.

"I don't hate you."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Please tell me your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers.**

**Sorry it's been so long since the last posting.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

George wakes up facing an unfamiliar fireplace with a great pounding in his head.

"Fuck," he mutters, placing his hand over his eyes in an attempt to block out as much light as possible.

"Drink this."

George jumps at the voice behind him and sits up to see Snape handing out a vial of potion towards him. Without question, George quickly drinks the potion and the pain in his head instantly dulls.

"There's not anything yet that can completely rid someone of a hangover."

George nods, feeling very queasy and not trusting himself to talk yet, grateful at least for his head no longer feeling like it was about to explode.

"What time is it?" George asks after a few moments in silence.

"A bit after seven," Snape replies, hading George a glass of water. "You might want to get back to Headquarters soon; your mother's probably already realized that you're missing."

"Yes sir," George replies, taking a small sip from the glass in his hand.

"_Sir_?" Snape asks with a smirk. "After last night I don't believe there's much need for formality outside of Hogwarts, George."

"I can't say that I remember much of what happened last night after being in the kitchen at Headquarters," George replies, placing his glass of water on the table beside the couch.

"I have the unfortunate ability to remember everything," Snape says with a frown.

George looks up at where Snape was standing behind his armchair and smiles. "You know, you're really not that bad."

"Don't tell anyone else," he replies.

George laughs at him in response, and immediately winces at the feeling in his stomach. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Out the room and to the left."

He nods and stands up, quickly making his way to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him before empting his stomach of all he had drank the previous night into the toilet.

George flushes the toilet and stands over the sink, turning on the cold water and splashing it over his face, cupping some in his hands to rinse his mouth out. Drying his face on a towel beside the sink, he opens the door and slowly walks back out into the living room.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah," George replies glancing at the clock over the fireplace that read quarter of eight.

"Floo powder is to the left of the fireplace."

"Thanks," George says, walking towards the fireplace. He stops before it and walks back towards Snape, holding his hand out towards him. "Merry Christmas, Severus."

Snape smiles and grasps his hand firmly. "You too, George."

He nods a last goodbye before grabbing a handful of Floo powder and stepping into the fire back to Grimmauld Place.

"George Weasley! Where have you been?"

George jumps at his mother's voice as he falls out of the kitchen fireplace before the rest of the household sitting down for a somewhat later breakfast than usual.

He winces as he stands and brushes the soot off his clothing. "Sorry," he replies, sitting down at the table between Fred and Charlie.

"You didn't answer my question," Mrs. Weasley states sternly and Sirius sends him an apologetic look, having been the victim of many of her rants.

"I was at Snape's," George replies and the twelve other pair of eyes at the table look at him incredulously as he slowly begins to eat a piece of toast.

"Snape's?" Bill asks. "What the bloody hell were you doing at his place?"

George holds the bridge of his nose tightly, the pain that had mostly faded from his head slowly coming back to him. "I helped him get home last night. He drank a bit more than he should have."

"By the looks of it I'd say you did as well," Sirius says with a grin.

"Bugger off."

"Were you drinking last night?" Mrs. Weasley asks.

George doesn't respond at first and elbows Charlie when he starts laughing. "Mum," he says slowly, turning to look at her. "That would be an understatement."

She glares at her husband and he quickly looks to George. "As much as I don't condone drinking," he states, looking back at his wife. "He is of age."

Mrs. Weasley doesn't say anything else more and chooses instead to noisily eat the rest of her breakfast.

Not trusting the ability of his stomach to currently hold any food, George drops the piece of toast he had been eating and excuses himself from the table, making his way upstairs, ignoring the pile of Christmas gifts at the foot of his bed, and throws himself on his back, covering his face with his pillow.

Several moments later, the door to his room opens and closes, with the sound of it locking, and footsteps approach his bed. He chooses not to respond until he feels the weight on his bed shift slightly and someone sits on top of his waist.

"Can I help you?" He asks as Hermione takes the pillow off his face.

"I could think of a few ways," Hermione says with a smirk.

"Not now."

Hermione waves her wand over George, muttering a charm and instantly the pain in both his head and stomach disappears. "How about now?"

George smiles and flips her over on the bed. "I think now will do," he state before leaning down to kiss her.

"Looks like you're starting to like this arrangement," Hermione says, pushing George away from her for a moment.

"What's not to like?" he asks, running his hand up her bare thigh. Hermione had chosen to wear a skirt both last night and today for Christmas. George was still in his dress pants and a button down shirt from last night.

Hermione brings her hands in George's hair and pulls him back down to meet her lips. George runs his tongue against her lips and she opens her mouth in response, meeting his tongue with her own.

"You locked the door?" George asks.

Hermione nods in response and George smiles, moving to straddle her right leg, not breaking the contact between their mouths that they had re-made. She moans at the sudden contact of his hardness against her thigh.

He moves his hand to the front of Hermione's moist panties and she breathes in quickly in anticipation. Slowly, he sits up, moving to her side, and pulls her thong down, watching her lust filled eyes. He pulls her thong off from around her ankles, leaving her socks on and moves back up to kiss her lips, using his right hand to lift her skirt up to its waistband.

George pauses slightly before running a finger in between her folds, stopping when he reaches her clit. Taking her moaning as wanting him to continue, George begins massaging her clit, pulling back from her lips to watch her face as he pleasures her. Hermione cries out as he inserts a finger inside her moist center, adding a second when he pulls it out the first time. He continues pulling his fingers in and out of her as her breathing speeds up and her moaning becomes more frequent. When George places his thumb on her clit, the added sensation brings Hermione over the edge and she arches her back, crying out in pleasure.

He watches as she closes her eyes, her breathing slowing down. George is smiling when she opens her eyes again.

"What are you smiling at?" Hermione asks him with a smile of her own.

"You're hot when you're horny."

George was expecting her to blush, but to his surprise, she grabs his shirt collar and pulls him down on her, quickly turning him over on his back. George lays there watching Hermione as she leans down, trailing kisses down his neck, sucking at its base. He moans as she puts a leg on either side of him, unbuttoning his shirt, starting at the top most and kissing her way down his stomach, pausing at his waistline.

George holds his breath as she slowly undoes his belt, massaging George's erection through his pants before unbuttoning them and pulling down his zipper. He closes his eyes as she pulls both his pants and his boxers down off his hips, freeing his throbbing erection.

"Oh, Merlin," George says as Hermione's hand wraps itself around his hardness and she begins to slowly pump her hand up and down.

"You like that?" she asks him seductively.

George bites his lower lip and nods at her as she moves off his thighs down the bed to between his legs blowing on the head if his erection before licking it's tip and wrapping her mouth around his shaft. He moans at the contact and arches his hips as he feels himself reaching his climax.

"I'm going to come," he moans and seconds later releases himself in Hermione's mouth, grasping onto the blanket beneath him.

"Fuck," George states when he finds himself able to speak and he can hear Hermione giggle as she makes her way back up the bed. George pulls his pants back up, leaving them unzipped when Hermione lays herself on top of him, resting her head on his chest.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Please tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
